world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071514doirkate
12:06 GA: Doir uses his floating to move like hes in a no-gravity environment through the halls because he is so bored. 12:07 GA: While making "pshhhhew pshhoooooof" noises. 12:08 AA: Kate giggles. 12:08 AA: "Are you having fun?" 12:08 GA: He stops short. "maybe." 12:09 AA: "Don't mind me, continue." 12:09 GA: "nah dude, im only doin this 'cause im bored. whats up? havent seen ya since the big showdown." 12:10 AA: "Oh, you know. I was moping, but I feel better now." 12:10 AA: "I'm actually pretty excited." 12:10 GA: "whatre you excited for?" 12:10 GA: "are we arriving soon?" 12:11 AA: "Haha, no. I'm going to mount my first human." Kate grins. 12:11 GA: "that should be easy, youve mounted like two trolls already" 12:11 GA: "heyoooooooo" 12:11 AA: Kate makes a face :|. "No, Doir. Taxidermy." 12:12 GA: "oh." 12:12 GA: "really? who? why are you taxing them?" 12:12 GA: "i didnt even know there was a government." 12:13 AA: "Ugh. No. I'm embalming them, stuffing them, probably going to get some eagle wings and stitch them on... Nevermind." 12:13 GA: "a person? who?" 12:14 GA: "isnt that like, kinda messed up?" 12:16 AA: "No, she's dead, and yet not dead." 12:16 AA: "I'm sure she won't mind." Kate grins again. 12:16 GA: "is that like, poetry or something? or a riddle? is it because shes still alive in our hearts." 12:17 GA: "thats very beautiful. can i come and help?" 12:18 AA: "Maybe you can help me figure out the best way to gather her ashes. I was thinking about rewinding the planet and everything on it's position back to just before she died, but that might be hard." 12:19 GA: "if you rewind her to not ash, wont she just like, come back to life?" 12:19 GA: "also, there seems to be atmosphere everywhere. i doubt her ashes are still on the planet, if they moved. not that wind makes any sense at all. its caused by the uneven heating of the planet, and- is skaia even a source of heat? jeez!" 12:21 AA: "If I rewind everything's positions indescriminantly, all the ashes should return to where they originally were." 12:21 GA: "wont that have consequences or something?" 12:22 GA: "why not just use samis wind powers to collect them up?" 12:22 GA: "even if shes not god tiered, youve got like, practically infinite time." 12:22 GA: "seriously, does anyone know how long this trip is gonna be? because i dont!" 12:24 AA: "It's goign to be five years." 12:24 GA: "WHAT? ive barely survived, uh, however... long we've been here already?" 12:25 AA: "A week." 12:25 GA: "a week? really? because it felt more like, uh, three days." 12:26 GA: "its hard to remember to sleep when its always eternal void." 12:27 AA: "I know, but I know what time it is. I always keep no fewer than 7 clocks on me at all times." 12:27 GA: "yeah, ive only got two brains on me, but i plan to have more." 12:27 AA: "You have two brains? 12:28 GA: "yeah null gave me the code for mine a while back." 12:28 AA: "That's really wierd. 12:28 GA: "she cut up my body and harvested my organs and gave rilset the codes." 12:28 GA: "yeah, there isnt even a black market to sell them on any more!" 12:29 GA: "'slike, pfah, whats even the point?" 12:29 AA: "You know he eats bodies, right?" 12:30 GA: "yeah, he just tried to trick me into cutting my hand off, like, five minutes ago." 12:30 GA: "and he eats alchemized copies of my body all the time and feeds them to his plants too." 12:30 GA: "but i got him back with a flask of piss and, uh, being cooler than him." 12:31 AA: "It's always good to be cool. Too bad I have both of you beat in that regard." 12:32 GA: He brushes his hair back with one hand and puts a gun over his shoulder with the other. "um, first of all, how dare you." 12:35 AA: Kate grins. 12:37 GA: "so whens the search party startin?" 12:37 AA: "Whenever Ryspor gets found. He's scampered off somewhere." 12:37 GA: Doir scowls. "yeah, the prick is prolly hiding." 12:40 AA: "You don't like him?" 12:40 AA: "I thought you two were... together." 12:41 GA: "are you kiddin me? he goes and proposes to me with his secret ~love~ or whatever the fuck, while im drunk, and i broke up with my threesome with you and cheaty mccheats, and then he goes and cheats on *me* with libby! and doesnt even own up to it!" 12:41 GA: "im lucky i became omniscient and recorded that shit or id probably never know for all 5 years." 12:43 AA: "'Cheaty McCheats?' you mean Seriad?" 12:44 GA: "yeah?" 12:44 AA: "Who did she cheat on?" 12:44 GA: "huh? me." 12:44 AA: "With who?" 12:44 GA: "leon the 50 year old wizard." 12:44 GA: "she sexed him to death." 12:44 GA: "wait how do you not remember this" 12:45 AA: "Jack apparently erased my memory of Seriad and Kikate." 12:45 GA: "haha really? woooow what a dick" 12:45 AA: "Until today, I had no idea they existed." 12:46 GA: "seriously? okay, recap: kikate and seriad fell in love, you stole kikate away from her, i hooked up with her, she hooked up with leon like 5 minutes later, kikate died, she hooked up with you, i was like 'lmao threesome' and she was like 'shure lol', and then i broke up to be with ryspor but you two stayed together." 12:47 AA: "That's quite a tumultuous history we have together... I'm not sure I want to go through that again..." 12:47 GA: "yeah, so much drama. ive got mind powers, i could maybe get your memories back?" 12:48 AA: "That's certainly worth a shot, and I'd like to remember them again. It would certainly simplify the situation." 12:53 GA: He shrugs. "yeah im gonna be honest if i were you i wouldnt risk it. im not very reliable." 12:53 AA: "Maybe you weren't before, but that stunt you pulled with Maenam saved lives." 12:54 GA: "i was literally omniscient though. like. i could not have done that if i hadnt become all-knowing." 12:55 GA: "wait lmao i can just do it again" 12:56 GA: "okay maybe later once ive warmed up with a bit" 12:56 GA: "a bit of, uh, practice? maybe ill make ryspor think hes poop or something." 12:56 AA: "Yes, probably best not to wear your big brains out." 12:57 GA: "yeah, that shit takes effort." 12:57 AA: "I can imagine." 12:58 GA: "well, if i find ryspor, ill drag him to you after im done slapping him in the face or w/e. txt me if you find him first, but dont let him know im coming." 12:59 GA: He crouches down. "i will be silent, like the night. and then-" Doir flies forward and lands on the ceiling. "- pounce like a tiger!" 01:00 AA: "That sounds like a good plan, for sure. I think you'll be able to succeed against a god of space." 01:00 AA: "Really, flawless plan." 01:01 GA: "pfft. hes a complete wuss." Doir slowly floats down a bit as he talks from a horizontal position. "ill just pretend to be all heartbroken and shit and then BAM! piss right to the face, before he can react!" 01:02 GA: "itll be like that one movie where the guy has that plan and the other guy doesnt even know whats comin and it works so well" 01:04 AA: "Maybe you should become omniscient again to come up with the best plan." 01:05 GA: "good idea." 01:05 GA: "...whatre we supposed to *do* for 5 years?" 01:06 AA: "I'm going to be turning Beau's body into an angel for a few months. You could watch." Kate smiles genuinely and... it's pretty creepy. 01:07 GA: "hah, thanks, but ive got secret missions to uphold. but that wont take up all of my time." 01:07 GA: "oh, by the way, save me those internal organs please?" 01:08 AA: "Sure thing, unless Rilset beats you to it." 01:08 AA: "But I'm not letting him anywhere near my house." 01:08 GA: "yeah im not letting him near my house either. or my room. actually i think im just gonna avoid him for like half a decade." 01:10 GA: "...but after those months, whatre you gonna do?" 01:10 GA: "its not like we have school, or jobs, or really anything to be doing. or the internet, or cable." 01:10 AA: "That's a good question. Probably hole up and read or do more mounts." 01:11 GA: "ooh, ooh," 01:11 GA: Doir dumps a mangled up corpse of him on the ground. 01:11 GA: "do this one next!" 01:12 AA: "Thanks, Doir." Kate grins eerilly brightly. 01:12 AA: She captchalogues the corpse. 01:12 AA: "What do you want to be?" 01:13 GA: "make me posing like. like uh." He shuffles around a bit. "okay how about." He stands in a heroic position with one hand holding the finger and the other holding an axe. "this." 01:13 GA: "and i should be wearing..." 01:13 GA: He dumps a suit on the ground. "default attire!" 01:14 AA: "Default attire?" 01:14 GA: "yeah, if we were a sitcom rather than a... er, if we were a sitcom, this would be what id totally wear every day." 01:15 GA: "but now i wear panties and a cape." 01:16 AA: "You could still wear that every day." 01:16 GA: "ive got cooler things to wear now" 01:16 GA: "like panties, and a cape" 01:18 AA: "True enough." 01:18 AA: "I like your panties." 01:18 GA: "thanks. theyre made of god and magic." 01:18 GA: "can i have your hat?" 01:20 AA: "My hat?" 01:20 GA: "yeahhh, the one from like, forever ago?" 01:20 GA: "you dont need it now, right?" 01:20 AA: "No, it's mine." 01:21 AA: "It's my special hat." 01:21 GA: "cmon, kate, i have *hatkind*. i need that hat." 01:21 GA: "and then im gonna get nates hat, and i will have all of the hats!" 01:23 AA: "But... It's a sylph hat. Meant for sylphs." 01:23 GA: "yeah but." 01:24 GA: "but kate." 01:24 GA: "its my destiny to have that hat." 01:24 AA: "...your destiny?" 01:25 GA: He whispers, "my destinyyyyy" 01:25 AA: "Why would you having a hat be your destiny. That's a really dumb destiny." 01:26 GA: "i dunno, lots of people in movies have destinies for like, true love and shit. and i aint about that life. i want a hat." 01:26 AA: "Maybe I can duplicate it for you." 01:26 GA: Doir turns away. "no, it will not be the true hat." 01:27 AA: "What if I keep the duplicate?" 01:28 GA: "no. i dont even want it any more. its illegitamate either way." He drops some pizza rolls at her feet. "here is your payment for the taxes." 01:30 AA: Kate picks up the box of Pizza rolls. "I love totinos." 01:30 GA: "yeah theyre pretty good" 01:32 GA: "anyway, ive gotta go, like, crossdress, or whatever i do in my free time." 01:32 GA: "see ya later, alligator." 01:32 AA: "After a while, armadilo. Wait, no." Kate stops. 01:33 GA: "literally everyone messes that up. all of you would disappoint steve irwin." 01:33 GA: Doir walks away, shaking his head in disapproval. 01:34 AA: Kate shrugs.